Love Forged in Battle
by Arcane Ranger Knight
Summary: The Battle Under Farthen Dur shows Arya just how precious life really is & she decides that she shouldn't hide her feelings from Eragon. The two finally get together but Eragon is still gravely wounded by Durza & needs ancient elvish magic to heal. The couple journey to the elvish kingdom but will Arya's people accept their new relationship? What will change in the Saga due to it?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle and no copyright infringement is at all intended. All rights belong to Christopher Paolini (May he live forever and hallowed be his name!) and no money is made by the writing of this fan-fiction.

**Author's Note:** This fic is severely AU and mainly for fluff and comedy. There will be some drama though as Eragon and co. will go to the elves. Plus, after this chapter things will get very interesting as I will up the ante and make the war harder as opposed to how it was in the books. So not only will there be romance and lemons but there will also be drama and action and lots of magic and swordplay. Be warned though this chapter and more will contain lemons and maybe even crass language though there is none yet in the chapter. The fic is also strongly Eragon/Arya and other canon pairings. So now without any further ado, let the tale begin!

**CHAPTER 1: **Mates for Life

Eragon awoke to a warm, pleasant sensation he had never experienced before. He was lying on a female lap which felt very comfortable and a gentle soft hand was running through his hair. He felt refreshed and renewed despite the battle and his confrontation with the Shade. He still felt a little confused about the strange dream he had about the mysterious Morning Sage. However, he was even more confused when he slowly opened his eyes, yawning, and recognized just who he was lying on.

The Dragon Rider bolted upright, yelping in agony as pain lanced down his back. Gasping for breath, he collapsed back on the bed, heaving. The young man stared in shock and wonder at the person before him for the female was none other than the elf, Arya, whom he rescued and was secretly in love with. But so far as he knew, elves did not take such things lightly and would never even dream of doing such a thing like Arya had just done. He had been sleeping in her lap! While the sensation was enjoyable and Eragon was blushing slightly, it was very confusing since she would never do that and claimed to not have similar feelings for him. The elf simply arched an eyebrow with a gentle playful smirk.

"Do I disturb you that much, Shadeslayer?" She asked coyly making Eragon even more bewildered, though her tone stirred feelings deep inside of him.

"Gods, no!" Eragon breathed. "Forgive my rude awakening but you just startled me is all. I never expected such contact from you. Sorry if that sounds rude as I admit I enjoyed it."

The warrior was blushing bright crimson now and couldn't look Arya in the eyes. He was even more staggered when Arya tenderly put a hand to his cheek and turned his head to look at her.

"Never let it be said that elves were right about everything," Arya said solemnly, staring deep into Eragon's eyes.

The young man couldn't help but get lost into those beautiful green orbs.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"I was scared about falling in love with you Eragon," Arya replied. "Due to your status as Dragon Rider, hero, and now Shadeslayer you would be swarmed with females from all over vying for your affections. Any number of beautiful faces even among my own people would surely make your head turn. You would forget about me in an instant and pine after some other woman. I wanted to save myself from heartbreak by brutally destroying any feelings I might have had for you."

"Arya…" Eragon started nervously.

"Do not fear," Arya said softly, taking both his hands in hers and inching closer. "The battle showed me just how precious life is. You almost died because of that foolish Shade. I could have died. Despite elves being virtually immortal and having more experience in almost everything than humans; we are not gods. We will perish due to the sword, spear, or a well-placed arrow. A few elves among the Varden were slain. The battle showed me that I was wrong to ignore you and my feelings for you. Also, I never got to properly thank you for saving my life all those days ago from that prison and taking me to the Varden so I could get a cure."

"Arya, you don't have to do this," Eragon blushed with a hopeful smile on his face. "Your presence is enough to sustain me."

"Hush," Arya said sternly and then she shocked Eragon to the core by leaning over and kissing him soundly upon the lips.

Eragon froze temporarily, startled beyond relief. But Arya kissed him even more deeply and passionately and he could not help but respond. His whole body moved with hers and their arms wrapped around each other. Their hands roamed one another's body and Eragon pulled Arya on top of his lap. Arya moaned as Eragon kissed her neck softly and suckled on her earlobe. He cautiously slid his hand under her tunic, along her bare thigh rubbing up and down her leg and back. Arya pressed her breasts tightly against his chest and gripped his back tightly, whimpering at the contact.

"Finally!" A female voice squealed and the two new lovers burst apart, blushing furiously and avoiding eye-contact. "I was wondering when you two would get your head out of your arses. A bunch of fat toads you were!"

_Angela!_ Saphira scolded. _Let them be. My Rider deserves a break after his great feat._

"Fine, fine," Angela pouted. "But I must check on his back."

"My back?" Eragon asked. "What do you mean?"

Angela's face turned solemn and she studied the floor.

"You were gravely injured by Durza," Angela spat at the Shade's name. "He cut a long scar down your back. It will take a few days to start hurting but once it does you will basically become a cripple. It will suck out much energy to use even the simplest spells and you will not be able to fight with sword or bow at all. It might even be too much to climb onto your dragon's back."

Eragon sat frozen, numb with shock and dismay. The world came crashing down around him and Arya hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Eragon was doubly surprised at this new display of emotion from the elf. What was the world coming to these days?

"Arya," Eragon whispered hoarsely when he found his voice. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me because of my disability. If you want a fitter companion then I will hold nothing against you. You deserve to be with someone of your own kind after all. I am not the greatest of warriors either and just got by mostly by luck and a lot of help. If…"

_SLAP!_

Eragon was stunned into silence and his mind reeled as his cheek stung where Arya had slapped him. The black-haired elf stared furiously at him, seething in rage.

"What the hell?" Eragon asked angrily and Saphira growled softly in the background.

Even Angela took a step back, her eyes wide with awe and worry.

"Never ever talk like that!" Arya hissed. "When an elf kisses you, she agrees to be your mate. Mates are for life, Eragon! I have just bared my soul to you by kissing you like that. It means I want to be your lover and wife, by human standards, for so long as we both are alive differences be damned! You are intertwined with me now and I will not have you putting yourself down over a mere wound. There is ancient deep magic among my people and we might be able to help you get through this thing. But I cannot help you if you refuse to help yourself. If you become depressed than I will become depressed. I cannot let you harm yourself by this needless sorrow. I love you no matter what!"

Eragon opened and closed his mouth like a gapping fish, struggling for words but not finding them. Angela giggled, unable to retain her mirth at the amusing expression and even Arya's face softened into a smile. Saphira felt relieved that she would not have to attack an elf to save her Rider and gave Arya a mental nod of approval at her words.

_You couldn't have said it better,_ The dragon chuckled.

_Thank you, Brightscales,_ Arya blushed.

"I am so sorry," Eragon sighed. "I let my shock take over my rational thought. I never intended to think that way and I never once thought that you were simply throwing yourself at me like a common tavern wench. I value too highly for that; you are like a goddess to me in elvish form!" 

Now Arya was really blushing and Angela was practically crowing with amused laughter and Saphira joined them. But Eragon was secretly glad though outwardly mortified for what should have been a tragedy by all rights was now filled with laughter and enjoyment and most of all love.

After a few awkward moments, Arya sighed and smiled at Eragon kissing him again on the lips though this was soft and tender; a promise of more. She leaned into the Dragon Rider and the two simply held each other enjoying their first moments together as a couple. Eragon stroked Arya's long silky black hair and could not believe just how darn lucky he was. Now he was actually thankful for the battle, something he never ever thought possible until now!

"So where do we go from here?" Eragon murmured at length as Angela retreated allowing them some privacy.

"We go to my people, the elves," Arya revealed, planting a kiss on Eragon's neck. "We know ways to heal even the most mortal of wounds though you still might have a scar. But do not fear; battle scars are something to be proud of as they reveal your exploits and prowess in the art of war. Personally I find the thought of a scar on you somewhat arousing."

Eragon felt himself stir at those words and kissed Arya soundly on the lips.

"What of your people," He mumbled. "How will they react to us?"

"They will have to accept it or I will disown them all and become mortal," Arya said emphatically and Eragon grinned at her enthusiasm. "They practically worship dragons despite being staunch atheists and view them akin to gods they would otherwise worship. They would view a Rider with equal praise and would respect you since you are my mate. If not, then I will declare war on the elvish race and number them with the rest of the enemy."

"I am honored, love," Eragon murmured. "Love, how long have I wished to call you that I wonder."

Arya breathed deeply and the two shared some more kisses and caresses.

"Come, it has been a long hard battle and I long for a bath and then some food," Arya moaned, standing up and pulling Eragon to his feet. "Care to join me?"

She arched an eyebrow suggestively and Eragon could only stare at her in awe as she sauntered off to the indoor bathing area that connected to Eragon's quarters. Eventually he shook his head, trying to wake himself up wondering if this was all a pleasant dream.

"Coming, my love?" Arya called and Eragon could hear her stripping out of her clothes.

The Rider knew then that it was not a dream and nearly tripped over himself as he disrobed and went to join his mate. Needless to say it was several hours before any of the Varden and even Saphira saw the couple; and Eragon made sure to block off the Bond between him and Saphira while that time passed by.

Eragon didn't know what the future held but one thing was for certain; things were finally going well for him and he found true love when all seemed hopeless. Little did he know, however, that things would change soon drastically and a darkness like never before would sweep across Alagaesia ravaging everything in its path.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
